


Doomsday Protocol

by ardentmuse



Series: Eggsy Imagines [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Hello there! I wasn’t sure if you were still taking requests. Could I request Eggsy x reader #12 with a shy techie reader? I just found your blog and I’m enjoying reading through all you work! <3





	Doomsday Protocol

“Everyone?” Eggsy asked Merlin as they stood among the wreckage of Kingsman headquarters.

“Everyone but us it seems,” Merlin said, cold and quiet.

Everyone was an overwhelming thought. Eggsy’s mind raced through all the people that meant, all the people he’d spent the past year alongside saving the world, good people he’d gotten to know and one he’d even grown to care for a little too much. Arthur who was just rebuilding the organization. Roxy, who’d come to be a solid support system and wonderful agent. And you.

“Even Y/N?” Eggsy couldn’t stop himself from asking. You were Merlin’s apprentice. Surely if he were spared, so were you, at least Eggsy hoped.

“At the mansion working on the latest prototypes,” Merlin stated, his voice numb to it all.

Eggsy did the only thing he could do; he stared out at the destruction, the rain aiding in hiding his true emotions. You had meant more to him than he had realized before this moment. You weren’t just a coworker, a quiet nerd who helped him out of tough scenarios when on missions. You were more; a brilliant mind, a beautiful smile, a kind embrace, a woman he’d wanted to ask out more than once, but always found himself too afraid to do so, never sure what you thought of him or if you’d even be interested. Now he’d never know.

The two men decided to enact the Kingsman doomsday protocol and upon discovering the whiskey, had no idea what to do other than drink away their sorrow. And once safely and thoroughly drunk, words to express just what they felt became a lot easier.

“The whole Charlie taxi thing. It’s all my fault,” Merlin managed to get out through tears. He flung his head forward, catching himself before it hit the table.

“Bullshit,” Eggsy corrected, reaching over to hold his friend by the shoulder, “You’re the best, bruv. Without you, I’d have lost it.” Eggsy paused, his mind recalling all the times Merlin saved his ass and all the times you were there when Merlin wasn’t.

After a moment, Eggsy added, slurred, “You’re the best, but Y/N was the fucking best, you know?”

Merlin looked up at him, head still nearly resting on the table, “Is fucking best better than best?”

Eggsy took a moment to sigh and swirl his glass, “Yeah, it is.”

“In that case, I agree with you. Y/N was the ‘fucking’ best. Smart, kind, eager to test new things, a little quiet but –” Merlin was cut off by Eggsy’s soft mutter, “Perfect.”

“You really liked her?” Merlin asked, as though the stars were aligning and finally making sense of his reality.

“No, bruv,” he corrected, taking the last big swig of his glass before hitting it down on the table. “I loved her. She saved my ass so many times. Every time I was hurt, she was there. She’d sing to herself while she was working in the lab and every time I heard it, I wanted to kiss her.”

Merlin listened intently to Eggsy’s rant, nodding his head a few times before fully reclining into the table.

“The few times I tried to flirt with her, she’d shy away from me. I just assumed she wasn’t interested. And now I feel like I royally fucked up. If she’d been with me last night, been my girl, then maybe… fuck,” Eggsy ended by laying his head down on to table too, the near empty bottle settled between them.

“I think she liked you too,” Merlin added, drumming his fingers on the table beside his head.

“Yeah? Well, shit,” was all Eggsy could say.

“She didn’t enjoy having lots of people around but she’d let you stay with her in the tech bunker for hours. She liked you,” Merlin said with finality.

Eggsy just let out a hum, closing his eyes and resting more comfortably against the hardwood.

Both men were startled upward by a noise at the door to the tasting room.

“Oh god, you’re alive,” you said, pulling your hand to your face in shook.

“Y/N,” both men whispered in unison.

“Why are you here?” Merlin asked, turning his head to you in disbelief.

Eggsy was already standing, running towards you on unstable legs. You laughed as he nearly tripped over a chair on the way to you. “I’m following the doomsday protocol,” you said before Eggsy crashed into you, wrapping you in his arms and nuzzling your neck, earning him even more giggles and the most glorious blush he’d ever seen. “Eggsy!” you said, trying to hide yourself in his shoulder to cover your embarrassment.

“I was so afraid I was going to lose you,” Eggsy breathed again your skin as he held you.

You sighed, clinging tighter to him as well, excited by his clear affection.

“How- How’d you survive?” Merlin asked, still seated and reclining, clearly intoxicated.

“I was taking Cooper out for a walk when it happened. Just good timing, I guess?” you informed your boss before turning your attentions back to the man who was now trying to pick you up but was lacking the coordination to do so. “Are you drunk too, Eggsy?” you asked him.

“Just a little, babe,” he said against your hair, “I was just so fucking sad you died. Forgive me?” He pulled away slightly to look at your face. “God, you’re fuckin’ gorgeous, babe,” he added before bringing his hand up to caress your face.

You turned your eyes to the floor, feeling the flush overtake every inch of exposed skin. “Eggsy,” you chastised once more as Eggsy grew bolder, kissing your neck and ear, overwhelmed by such a display of affection but overjoyed by what it meant.

“Glad you’re safe, Y/N,” Merlin called over from the table as he poured himself another drink, observing the couple in front of him. “He loves you, you know?” he added for good measure.

Eggsy immediately pulled away from you, sending Merlin a death glare that made you laugh.

“Eggsy, is that true?” you asked, as if the smattering of wet kisses across your neck hadn’t made that answer obvious. But you wanted to hear it from him.

He looked at you sheepishly. “Is it okay if it is?” he asked.

You smiled before turning your eyes to the floor. After a moment, you turned them up to meet his. “Definitely okay.”

Eggsy rushed forward and pulled you into his arms again, spinning you around in the most uncoordinated of twirls. Merlin applauded from where he sat, happy that something seemed to be going right for once.

“Are you even going to remember this in the morning?” you asked.

“Remember this? Sweetheart, you just made my day. No - my life,” he had gently placed you down and now had both of you cheeks in his hands. “God, you’re just so fucking perfect,” he muttered before leaning forward to kiss you.

But before your lips could meet, Merlin called to the two of you. “Sorry to interrupt, but do either of you have any idea what we’re supposed to do now? Also, Y/N should have a drink of this stuff since that seems to be the protocol,” he added, shaking the bottle out towards you.

“Guys, that bottle says Statesman,” you said to the two drunken fools you were surrounded with.

“Yeah,” Merlin said, clearly not seeing your point.

“Statesman. Like Kingsman, but for the States? Maybe we are supposed to go there?”

“Statesman,” Merlin whispered, staring at the bottle to confirm your words. “Statesman,” he said again a little more confidently.

“Statesman,” Eggsy said, too, smiling at you with a light chuckle, “That’s my brilliant girl!” He took your face again in his hands, not allowing Merlin to interrupt this time as he kissed you properly. You sighed into his hands, his lips light and soft against your own, not demanding anything but not leaving you in want either. You pushed forward a little to increase the contact and you felt Eggsy smile at your response, his fingers caressing lightly in front of your ear.

When you pulled away and saw his face, completely dazed and enamored with you, you couldn’t help but blush. You turned to the man still at the table staring at the bottle of alcohol before him. “I think I’ll take that drink now, Merlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/173871984101/hello-there-i-wasnt-sure-if-you-were-still


End file.
